Lo que Somos
by Ariyass
Summary: El trabajo lo ha tenido ocupado y no ha tenido oportunidad de estar junto a su amado. Pero una visita normal y corriente podria cambiar todo esto. Solo debia olvidarse de todo por un momento. One-shot. Lemon


**Disclaimer: **_Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

**ADVERTENCIAS: **_Esta historia contiene YAOI –relación hombrexhombre-, y contenido sexual explicito. Se recomienda discreción. _

_**LO QUE SOMOS**_

Desde que había sido ascendido a Sargento tenía cada vez menos tiempo para sí mismo. Claro que el saber que su rango seria cada vez más alto se regocijo de alegría al pensar que recogería los frutos de todo su esfuerzo y su dedicación. No era para menos, habían pasado ya cinco años y ahora con sus casi 21 años, podría decirse que tenía una vida hecha. Su hermana seguía sobre protegiéndolo, pero agradecía profundamente al cara de potro que se la llevara por un buen rato para distraerla y obligarla a dejarlo en paz. Armin ayudaba en las estrategias de las expediciones de la Legión y de vez en cuando era llamado por la corona para ayudarlos con un par de problemas económicos, sociales o estratégicos. Había sido instruido por el mejor tutor para llevar tal puesto y poder enseñarle a su propio escuadrón a ser un buen soldado.

Sin embargo, con toda una vida bien hecha y organizada, comenzaba a arrepentirse de todo eso. Desde hace dos años que había confesado sus sentimientos a su adorado "Comandante" y desde entonces han sido amantes. Podría decirse que fueron los años –y noches-más gratos de su joven vida, en especial porque vivía satisfecho con su vida sexual y –estaba seguro-también su pareja. Pero desde que fue ascendido de rango había tenido que ausentarse de esas noches de pasión. El trabajo no le permitía tiempo ni energía para poder disfrutar de su pareja como siempre lo hacía. Claro que el comandante trato de ayudarlo en unas cuantas ocasiones, y claro que él se negó. No quería que nadie más hiciera su trabajo, el puesto era suyo y por lo tanto las responsabilidades también. Al parecer Levi entendió bien estoy por ello no volvió a insistir. Hacían ya dos meses desde entonces.

Dejo cansamente los papeles sobre su escritorio, mientras soltaba un suspiro exasperado. Hizo una nota mental en su mente. Por las mañanas debía levantarse temprano y dejar bien aseado su ropa y cuarto-ordenes de su amado gruñón-, luego debía ir al entrenamiento matutino de los recién ingresados. Pasar a hacer un informe sobre los experimentos de Hanji-san, planear las próximas estrategias con Armin y el Mayor Smith, ir a una reunión con el consejo, y al final de su tedioso día, revisar los informes restantes. Por un momento sintió unas enormes ganas de tirarse por la puta ventana y acabar con su maldito sufrimiento. Era más fácil matar titanes.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, y de inmediato guio su vista al Comandante Levi, quien había entrado con su actitud neutral y simple de siempre.

-Comandante-saludo de manera cansada.

-Mocoso-respondió al saludo-¿Todavía no terminas tu mierda?-

-Oh, no. En realidad me queda mucho trabajo. Sera mejor que se adelante…de nuevo-señalo sosteniendo en una mano

Eren se cubrió el rostro con una mano de manera algo desesperada. El comandante pasó sus filosos ojos oliva por el muchacho cansado, notando sus prominentes ojeras que delataban su poca energía. Sin embargo, entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Eren no lo miro, de algún modo sabía que aun estaba en la habitación pero el cansancio lo desubico por un momento. No noto su presencia hasta que sintió un cálido aliento estamparse contra su cuello.

-Yo puedo ayudarte-

Las palabras no fueron que Eren se ruborizara con notoriedad, fue el tono de voz en que lo uso. De una manera ronca y seductora, una sugerencia bastante tentativa. Abrió los ojos como platos, mientras giraba bruscamente su rostro, pero solo obtuvo ese par de ojos olivas con un brillo especial frente a los suyos. Su sonrojo aumento con rapidez, mientras tragaba saliva audiblemente.

-¿Q-Que dice? S-Son solo unos papeles-

-No me refería a eso-

Sí, él ya sabía a lo que se refería, pero por alguna razón no pudo evitar evadirlo. Desvió su mirada con vergüenza, mientras sentía una corriente eléctrica atravesar su columna.

Sin ningún tipo de rodeos, Levi unió sus labios con los de Eren de manera impetuosa. Eren dejo salir un jadeo que murió en los labios del otro, mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a palpitarle con más fuerza y su rostro se tonaba rojo a más no poder. Levi introdujo su lengua con facilidad en esa cavidad de manera tan sencilla y normal, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Busco la lengua contraria que jugaba a las escondidas entre los dientes. Eren dejo salir otro jadeo cuando logro separarse de su Comandante en busca de oxigeno.

-C-Coman…-

-Mocoso-dijo cortante-llámame por mi nombre desde ahora-

Volvió a unir sus labios en un beso más descarado y profundo, obligando al menor a abrir la boca de nuevo y a participar en la danza de lenguas que se llevaba a cabo entre ambas. Levi puso una mano en su nuca para impedir que Eren se separara, mientras su otra mano viajaba hasta la camisa de su amante y comenzaba desabotonarla. Finalmente libero sus labios, al tiempo en que los bajaba por la piel desnuda que quedaba por causa de la camisa. Succiono y mordió varias veces su cuello dejando marcas rojizas que tardarían unos días en desaparecer.

-Ah…-suspiro el menor mientras sentía la sangre hervirle como lava, de un momento a otro el cansancio y el trabajo paso a segundo plano, dejándole una gran satisfacción.

En un rápido movimiento Levi tomo al menor de los hombros, girándolo bruscamente, para luego estamparlo con el escritorio, el cual dio un pequeño crujido por el peso adquirido. Sin ningún tipo de interrupciones el mayor rasgo los botones sobrantes de la camisa, dejando el pecho y vientre de Eren expuesto. Procedió a inclinarse sobre este mismo y lamer uno de los pezones que se habían vuelto duros.

-¡Ah…! ¡Coman…!-Eren gimió con más agudeza cuando Levi tomo su pezón con su mano libre y comenzó a masajearlo-¡Espe-! ¡Ah!-

El Comandante hizo oídos sordos a sus suplicas y continuo masajeando ambos botones rosas, mientras sentía como su hombría despertaba cada vez más. Continúo bajando por su bien formado pecho, llegando hasta el borde del pantalón del uniforme. Con algo de desesperación bajo bruscamente los pantalones-ropa interior incluida- dejando a la vista el erecto y palpitante miembro de su amante. Guio su vista de nuevo al menor, notando sus mejillas sonrojadas, con los ojos entre cerrados y la vista nublada, además de que su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez. Se relamió los labios mientras una media sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Hacía tiempo que no tenía nada con el mocoso, desde que el maldito de Irvin le dio su puesto y él por ende tuvo que dárselo al mocoso. Lo veía estresado y cansado, no podía permitir que se sobre esforzará de esa manera, así que lo relajaría con un poco de sexo. Sin embargo, esta vez seria él quien lo ayudaría, por única vez le daría un trato especial. Por eso mismo no se hizo del rogar, inclino el cuerpo y le dio un ligero beso en la punta de ese erguido miembro.

-¡Ah…! ¡Comandante!-sollozo de placer.

-Si no me llamas por mi nombre me detendré-amenazo con sinceridad mientras lo miraba de re ojo.

Eren trago saliva audiblemente, mientras se armaba de valor.

-P-Por favor, Levi…No pares…-

Levi sonrió con satisfacción a la vez que se inclinaba de nuevo para dar nuevas lamidas a ese miembro que estaba goteando líquido pre-seminal. El sabor era amargo, pero agradable y por eso mismo no pudo evitar engullir ese miembro largo de a poco. El maldito mocoso había crecido por lo cual era más complicado tomar ese largo y erecto pene, pero se tomo su tiempo metiendo ese miembro de a poco, hasta que lo logro. Comenzó un vaivén lento y tortuoso, escuchando los gemidos suplicantes del menor.

-¡Ah…! ¡Levi!-convulsiono de placer, posando sus manos en los cabellos de pelinegro incitándolo a continuar con la felación-Por favor…-suplico.

Levi se apiado y acelero sus movimientos.

Eren estaba atónito, pocas veces le había visto comportarse de ese modo tan cariñoso y cuidadoso en muchos de los ámbitos. Normalmente cuando intimaban era de una forma salvaje, incluso llego a pensar que Levi solo le quería para satisfacer sus propias necesidades. No fue hasta unos meses después que escucho esas dos palabras que le hicieron que su corazón se detuviera por un momento. Porque nadie había escuchado al frio e indiferente Sargento Levi decir: _Te amo_.

Levi detuvo su felación por un momento para quitarse el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello y el resto de su ropa exterior, ante la atenta mirada de Eren, quien no podía controlar sus jadeos cansados y placenteros. De ese mismo modo, se deshizo de las botas del menor para quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejándolo únicamente con la camisa blanca abierta. En otro movimiento lo tomo de los hombros y lo obligo a quedar boca abajo en el escritorio. Eren supo lo que iba a hacer, así que se dejo hacer, mientras se inclinaba aun más sobre el escritorio y levantaba más las caderas, dejándole una excelente vista de su entrada a su Comandante.

Levi no rechazo la invitación, por lo cual, se inclino sobre este mismo, casi aplastándolo con su cuerpo y puso sus dedos frente a su rostro.

-Lámelos-

Eren obedeció de inmediato y comenzó a lamer esos dedos con la lengua, para después alternar suaves mordidas, con la intención de hacer sentir mejor al comandante con su imagen. Sabía de algún modo que eso le excitaba. Y no se equivoco. Levi dejo que lamiera sus dedos con fervor, mientras dirigía su mano libre a la entre pierna del menor, dándole un placentero masaje a su miembro. Retiro los dedos con rapidez y dejo de atender el miembro del menor.

Jugueteo con el dedo medio en ese anillo estrecho, hasta que finalmente, comenzó a introducir el dedo de a poco. Eren se quejo un poco. Hacía mucho que no tenían relaciones y por esa misma razón su conducto anal se había vuelto de nuevo estrecho, causándole ligeras punzadas de dolor. Levi noto esto, así que se inclino de nuevo sobre de él, lamiendo y mordiendo su nuca y cuello.

-Tranquilo-susurro a su oído, dándole una seductora lamida, siendo recompensado con un quejido de placer.

Le sumo un segundo dedo, tijereando con ambos dedos para expandir su interior. Y a esos dos se le sumo un tercero, empezando unas ligeras y suaves embestidas.

-Ah…-gimió complacido-Levi…apúrate…-

De nuevo Levi no se hizo del rogar y saco esos tres dedos de su interior. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían tenido relaciones y su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Se quito la única prenda interior que le quedaba, dejando a la vista su erecto y palpitante miembro, que pedía ya atención. Se toco a sí mismo por un momento antes de posar la punta por ese anillo estrecho que le esperaba ansioso.

-Relájate-

Levi le tomo de las caderas y con toda la paciencia que le fue posible albergar entro en ese apretado pasaje hacía el paraíso de manera lenta y cuidadosa. Eren se removió algo incomodo por la intromisión, ya no dolía, la preparación había sido correcta y no tuvo mayores problemas en recibirle en su cálido interior. Más rápido de lo que pensó el placer comenzó a inundarlo como un fuego abrasador que quemaba su piel.

Cuando Levi noto que el menor movía sus caderas en busca de movimiento, supo que estaba listo y comenzó a gusto un acompasado vaivén. Comenzó haciéndolo suave, sabiendo que había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último encuentro, por lo cual, procuro tratarlo con la mayor delicadeza posible.

-L-Levi…-susurro el menor-Más rápido…-

Levi noto que su propia tortura estaba fastidiando al menor y aunque prometió que esa noche seria todo para él, decidió jugar un poco con él.

-¿Quieres que lo haga rápido?-pregunto lascivamente-Responde…-

-Ah…Por favor…-

Levi curvo una sonrisa.

-No te oigo, Eren. Tienes que hablar más fuerte.-

Eren trago saliva. Sabía que conservar el orgullo con Levi durante el sexo era lo mismo que tratar de enseñarle a un titán a hablar. No tuvo más remedio que verle por encima de su hombro con ojos suplicantes. Con los ojos llorosos y la voz aguda hablo.

-Por favor…-comenzó-Házmelo rápido…No te detengas…Rómpeme-

Levi pensó que había sido suficiente tortura para ambos, por lo cual, inicio unas embestidas rápidas y salvajes, tomándole de las caderas para ayudarse a ir más rápido.

-¡Ah, Levi! ¡Sí, Levi! ¡N-No…te detengas! ¡Ah!-gimió sin pudor alguno, mientras sentía lágrimas aglomeradas en sus ojos, preso del placer y la lujuria.

-…Mierda…Estas tan estrecho…-murmuro el mayor con lujuria entre las embestidas.

Ambos cuerpos continuaron con su danza interminable. Estaban bañados en sudor, el escritorio crujía con fuerza al ritmo de las embestidas. Eren agradecía de manera morbosa que estuviera en esa posición, pues cada vez que Levi le embestía su miembro chocaba contra la madera del escritorio, haciéndolo sentir cada vez mejor. Ambos gemían descontroladamente, Levi se sentía muy bien al ser recibido por esa jugosa entrada que parecía succionarle con cada embestida, llevándole cada vez más al borde. Después de largos mese sin nada, agradecían estar en esa misma situación preguntándose, ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido antes?

Eren gimió con más fuerza cuando Levi dio en ese punto que le hacía ver estrellas y le hacía perder la cordura.

-¡Ah! ¡L-Levi…ya…no…puedo!-todas sus pausas fueron marcadas por rudas embestidas-¡Ya voy a…!-

Eren se corrió con fuerza, manchando el escritorio y su vientre de manera morbosa. Su interior se volvió tan estrecho que obligo a Levi a depositar su semilla dentro de él en una dura y fuerte estocada.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron agotados, Levi sobre Eren, cansados de su recién actividad física. Levi fue el primero en recuperar el aliento, por lo cual salió del interior del menor, dejando escurrir largos caminos de su semilla entre sus piernas del menor. Eren estaba agotado, tanto por la actividad recién hecha como por el orgasmo.

Como era de esperarse, Levi tomo unos pañuelos y se encargo de limpiar al menor y así mismo. Una vez que ambos estuvieron limpios de los demás fluidos se sentaron en el sofá de la oficina del menor, aun desnudo pero completamente satisfechos. Eren se acurruco en el pecho del mayor, mientras este a su vez lo envolvía entre sus brazos.

-Levi-

-¿Hm?-

-Te amo-

EL mayor guio su vista al menor, notando un brillo especial en sus ojos, seguido de una sonrisa cálida.

-Tch-murmuro-Mocoso idiota…Yo también te amo-

Ahora entendía que no fue su cuerpo lo que le atrajo del menor. Fue su sonrisa.

**Nota final: **Es mi primer Lemon y no sé si me ha quedado muy bien, de hecho creo que quedo… ¿Raro? No es la gran cosa, pero acepto críticas constructivas. Nos leemos.

_Atte. Ari_


End file.
